


Dresses and Dates

by RipperShipper



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Nurses in Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperShipper/pseuds/RipperShipper
Summary: Summary: A bet brings feelings to the forefront. A Val/Lucille fic!





	Dresses and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was writting for hihereami for the Nonnatun Christmas Exchange!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" _Valerie? Are you coming to tea? We've hidden you a piece of cake, but I must admit I don't think it will be safe for very long."_

Lucille called out from the hallway, but Valerie didn't answer. She sat on the bed in a daze with clothes strewn around and an empty closet before her. How had she let this happen? She supposed she could've simply said no to Trixie, but she was a woman of her word and she refused to back out - her pride wouldn't let her. Not that it made deciding on an outfit any easier. Perhaps it would be easier if the person she was dressing up for was-

" _Valerie? Is everything alright?"_

Valerie turned slightly at the sound of the door opening. It was a true sign of Lucille's comfort around her that she didn't wait for Valerie's permission to enter. She wouldn't have dared with anyone else; her propriety would have held her back. A part of Valerie wanted to be alone, but she couldn't deny the small wave of calm that washed over her as Lucille drew closer and sat beside her on the pile of clothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucille asked gently.

"Nothing to talk about." Valerie sighed. "It was a stupid bet. I shouldn't have made it to begin with."

"When did you make a bet, Valerie Dyer?" Lucille asked with a smile. Valerie laughed, there was a reason she hadn't told Lucille about the little debacle.

"I knew you wouldn't approve. It wasn't anything at first." Valerie explained. "Trixie and I were having a silly talk about ballet and Keep Fit and I teased her and said she wouldn't make it through one of my classes and I thought she would say the same, but...let's just say she did very well."

"And now?"

"And now...I have to go on a date." Valerie admitted quietly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to." Lucille reminded her. "Even Trixie wouldn't fault you."

"I know, but  _I_ would fault me." Valerie argued. "Anyway, it's just dinner."

"This looks like a lot of stress for just dinner…" Lucille teased gently looking around at the scattered dresses.

"I know that." Valerie said a little too firmly. "Sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Lucille nodded and put her hand across Valerie's back in comfort. She didn't want Valerie to go on the date. Mostly because she didn't want her closest friend to be unhappy, but there was something else - another reason she couldn't identify. She didn't know this man, and yet her gut felt furious at him. The irrational judgement unsettled her.

"Do you want help picking out a dress?" she offered hesitatingly. Valerie nodded. Lucille went through the fabrics in silence as Valerie watched her intently. Finally, she settled on a beautiful green dress. Not Valerie's usual style, but one she thought would truly make her shine.

"This color looks beautiful on you." Lucille said, handing the dress over. "I think...he will like it very much."

"Thank you." Valerie said. The tension of unspoken words hung between them, though neither knew what they would have said.

"I'll leave you to change." Lucille said as she headed for the door. She paused. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Valerie looked between the woman in the door and the dress in her arms.

"I'll be okay." she insisted. "Wait up for me?"

Lucille smiled.

"Of course."


End file.
